Papa is a Fourth Grader!
by StrangeAndInsane
Summary: Truth Soleil is getting ready to go to Celebvia with his parents and siblings, but on the night before he is expected to leave twin baby girls appear with a roar of thunder! And that's not even the strangest part, these babies are actually Truth's daughters from the future! Now he must take care of them while his future self finds a way to bring them home. AU Elsa/Truth
1. Twin Babies!

A/N: I was reading some old mangas and BAM! Inspiration for a thing. This thing. The main character is Truth because, wow, while I was making plans for the next chapter of **Twin Princes' Diary** I realized what a cutie I made Truth to be. Like wow what a cutie. I wanted more cute young Truth doing cute things.

Before anyone asks chapter two of **TPD** is has an outline and the characters have profiles and other such plot points; I take my projects seriously. It's not complete yet and will take some time since I will probably go through rough draft upon rough draft to complete...

ANYWAYS this story and cutie Truth would not be possible without coco12 who requested a Truth/Elsa fic and got me going with the Truth/Elsa pairing (sothankyouandcurseyoubutreallythankyou).

Okay so enough talk I present to you **Papa is a Fourth Grader!**

Disclaimer: I do not own FBNFH.

*.*.*.*

_**Year 2000**_

"Why do we have to go?" Rumor, a purple haired golden eyed boy, huffed.

"Because you're the ones who decided to leave school a week earlier. If you really didn't want to come you should've stayed at school longer like Truth." His mother, a midnight blue haired turquoise eyed woman, informed.

"But Auntie Honesty is such a drag!" Falsity, a midnight blue turquoise eyed girl, groaned.

"Don't speak so rudely about your Aunt! Trust do something!" Their mother yelled.

"But my sis has been so mean to me for a long time, Lottie, I don't think I want to..." Trust, a golden eyed purple haired man, smirked.

"You're like a child." Lottie rolled her eyes. The family pulled up to the school and dropped off a midnight blue haired golden eyed boy.

"Enjoy your last day at school Truth." Lottie smiled at the boy.

"Thanks mama I will!" Truth grinned. He ran to the school entrance.

"Now let's go to the airport." Lottie told Trust and her kids who groaned.

*.*.*.*

On the black board in Truth's class "Truth's Farewell Party" was written in big letters and decorated with doodles done by the class.

"Goodbye everyone! Please don't forget me!" Truth smiled to the class.

"Take care in Celebvia Truth!" A classmate said.

"This is my farewells present to you Truth." A purple haired indigo eyed girl, Malia, came up to him and handed him a colorfully wrapped box.

"Thanks Malia!" Truth smiled.

"I have something for you too!" Another girl announced.

"Me too!" A boy stood up. One by one everyone from class started crowding around Truth. Well, almost everyone. One girl did not bother moving away from her window seat. She had red hair tied in a ponytail and cerise eyes. She stared out the window and glanced over at her classmates every so often. The teacher, Mr. Riktor, eventually noticed and called to her.

"Elsa? Don't you have anything for Truth?" He asked.

"Nope." Elsa replied.

"Not even some parting words?" Mr. Riktor questioned. Elsa sighed, got up, and walked to Truth.

"I guess I do have one thing to say." Elsa began.

"What is it?" Truth looked at her.

"I'm so sorry for everyone in Celebvia who's gonna have to see you're stupid face each and every day!" Elsa stuck out her tongue and went back to her desk.

"What!?" Truth roared.

"Elsa!" Mr. Riktor scolded, but the rest of the class laughed.

"Hmph! Well one things for certain: I'm glad I won't have to put up with Elsa anymore!" Truth loudly declared.

"Good, who needs you!?" Elsa spat.

"Now, now you too." Mr. Riktor tried to calm them.

"Why don't we start the farewell party now?" Malia suggested.

"Yes, you're right." Mr. Riktor nodded. He played some music and the class each got a peace of Truth's farewell cake and a cup of juice. Truth busily stuck all of his presents in a large trash bag, courtesy of the janitor, so he could carry them all home. A female classmate with blonde hair and light green eyes, Camelia, came up to him.

"Uh Truth?" Camelia sheepishly smiled.

"C-Camelia!" Truth blushed.

"I'm sorry, but I forgot your present at home! Can I come by your house and give it to you later?" Camelia asked.

"O-o-of course!" Truth smiled.

"Great then how about at five?" Camelia suggested.

"That's perfect!" Truth nodded. The party continued on for a bit longer before the bell sounded announcing they could all go home. Truth walked out carrying his trash bag with a hop in his step. He was absolutely overjoyed that Camelia would be coming over!

_'Maybe when she comes over she'll confess to me too..!'_ Truth blushed.

_**~Truth's Daydream~**_

"_Truth, I never had the courage to say this before, but...I actually like you a lot!" Camelia declared._

"_I-I've always liked you too Camelia!" Truth smiled._

"_Please don't go to Celebvia!" Camelia pleaded._

"_I'm sorry, but I have to go I already promised my parents..!"_

_**~Daydream End~**_

_'Why do people in love always have to part!?'_ Truth thought as he hid his face behind his hands.

"Hey stupid! Don't just suddenly stop!" Elsa groaned from behind him.

"E-Elsa!?" Truth turned around.

"Seriously, I smacked into you because you suddenly stopped!" Elsa frowned.

"O-oh, sorry..." Truth mumbled.

"Geez, can't even apologize to a lady properly." Elsa scoffed, "Whatever, not like I'll have to deal with you anymore!" Elsa ran a little further away from Truth before he started yelling.

"And I won't have to deal with such a rude brat!" He yelled. Just then a small gift wrapped box hit him square in the nose.

"Ow!" He grabbed the box from the floor and rubbed his nose.

"Farewell gift!" Elsa called before running out of the school grounds.

_'So she actually did get me something...but why'd she throw it at me!?'_ Truth looked down at the small box, _'It's a lot smaller then what everyone else got me too. Well, I didn't even expect her to give me anything so this is actually a really good present by Elsa standards.'_

Truth dragged his things home and prepared for his meeting with Camelia.

*.*.*.*

_**Year 2024**_

"Truth!" A woman's voice called form upstairs, "Where's my pink diamond necklace?"

"Right where it's always at sweetie! In the jewelry box!" Truth, now a man in his thirties, called from downstairs. He turned to where the couch was and picked up two separate baby bags: a light pink and snow blue one. Each had a sun sewn onto its front. He checked them all before putting them down satisfied.

"Is there really a need for two of them?" A woman sighed as she came down the stairs still tying her red hair up.

"Of course! They both have different tastes. They should each have a separate bag for their things. Besides, with all those inventions you've made for them not everything fits in a single bag." Truth explained.

"Hehehe, well, I mean why buy them toys and stuff when I can just make them myself? Besides I want them to have a lot of toys and stuff!" She grinned sheepishly.

"Then don't complain about two bags." Truth sighed.

"Oh, yeah, here." She handed him a compact with a sun brand on it and kept another one that looked identical for it herself. She then went upstairs and the compact began beeping. Truth opened it and saw Elsa grinning on the top part of it.

"A communication compact! What do you think?" She asked. Truth took a deep breath before yelling into the compact.

"I think you need to stop fooling around and get ready!" He shouted.

"Alright, alright, geez, hey umm...where's that dress I was supposed to wear?" She nervously laughed.

"You're unbelievable..." Truth sighed, "I'll be right up."

He closed the compact and placed it near the baby bags. Before leaving he looked at the two baby girls on the couch.

"I'll tie your hair up in a minute you two. I have to go help your hopeless mother." Truth smiled before going upstairs. He got his wife's dress out and gave it to her. He then made his way downstairs and heard the boom of lightning.

"It's not going to rain is it?" Truth looked out the window. The lightning persisted and then he finally heard something that sounded like lightning inside the house! He turned to Rein and Fine and saw them floating in the sky along with what looked like lightning.

"A-ah-" Truth dashed to the girls, but it was too late. The girls, their bags, and the lightning all disappeared in one swift motion.

"Ahh...ahh...AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Truth's screams of anguish filled the entire house...

*.*.*.*

_**Year 2000**_

_Crash! _

_Boom!_

The lightning echoed throughout Truth's house.

"It better not rain or else there's no way Camelia will come!" Truth looked out the window. Just then he heard a loud boom of lightning behind him. He turned around and saw two babies appear in midair. They gently fell onto the couch along with their bags. Truth ran over to the house and saw two twin girls. One with red hair and cerise eyes and the other one had deep sky blue hair and turquoise eyes.

"B-b-b-babies!?" Where did these babies come from!?" Truth panicked.

Ding!

The bell rang indicating that someone came to his house.

"That must be Camelia!" Truth was about to run to the door excitedly but then looked back to the babies.

_'Wait...if Camelia sees them...'_

_**~Truth's Daydream~**_

"_Oh, you have kids already?" Camelia looked disgusted._

"_N-no it's not what you think!" Truth said._

"_I didn't think you were like this Truth...goodbye..." Camelia turned and walked off._

_**~Daydream End~**_

"No! It's not what you think Camelia! It's not!" Truth cried.

_'There's no way I can open the door...Camelia will get the wrong idea if I do!'_ Eventually the ringing stopped. Truth peeked out the window and saw that Camelia left. He opened the door and saw that she left behind the present for him. He brought it in and unwrapped it. Inside was an alarm clock of his favorite anime character. He sat down on the couch, disheartened, and stared at the clock.

"I wanted to get this personally from Camelia to at least have some nice memories before I left...And I couldn't all because of those babies..!" Truth glared at the twins.

"How dare you ruin others love lives! Whose kids are you anyways!?" Truth yelled at them. The girls began to cry.

"Hey! You're both too loud shut up!" He yelled again. The girls began to wail.

"What do I do? Uhh..." He picked them up and tried bouncing them on his knees, but they still cried. Before he could think of something else someone opened the door.

"Picking me up my ass, they just needed someone to drive you two and the car back home while they went on ahead to Celebvia without you three!" A red haired pink eyed woman groaned.

"Don't complain Auntie Honesty, you agreed to watch us." Rumor pointed out.

"I agreed to watch the house! I thought you brats would be gone by now..." Honesty groaned.

"Wait does anyone hear crying?" Falsity pointed out. The three went to the living room just as Truth was about to go to the front door.

"Auntie Honesty! Oh I get it! These are your kids aren't they!" Truth yelled.

"What are you talking about!?" Honesty asked, "I don't even like kids!"

"Stop denying! These kids of yours ruined everything!" Truth screamed, "My chance at true love...Camelia and my relationship...Give me back my chance at true love!" Truth started crying along with the girls.

"What's going on?" Rumor asked. Falsity shrugged and Honestly groaned.

"Okay explain things from the top Truth." Honesty asked. Truth stopped crying long enough to explain what transpired.

"Well they're not my kids so...whose are they!?" Honesty yelled. The twins started wailing even more.

"Argh! Where's there off button!?" Rumor screeched as he covered his ears.

"They're probably abandoned babies. I'll take them to the police." Honesty picked up the girls. The blue haired baby turned to Truth. Truth stuck his tongue out at her and she did the same and giggled.

"Beh! Beh!" She giggled.

"Wow! It didn't take her long to pick that up! How cute!" Truth smiled. The girl outstretched her arms at him and grabbed onto his shirt. Truth grabbed her hand, it was surprisingly soft.

"Like a marshmallow!" Truth said in awe.

"Yeah, yeah, don't go getting attached now, these two are going to the police!"

"The bags too?" Rumor grabbed the two bags from the couch. A compact fell onto the floor and opened. A voice started to emit form it.

"_C—C—bzzt—Can anyone here me!? Someone!? Can anyone hear me!? Truth of year two thousand! Are you there!? Is anyone there!?"_

"It's asking for you." Rumor whispered to his brother.

"_Please respond if you're there! I'm their father! The twins' father!"_

"You are!?" Truth picked up the compact. On the screen, however, there was only static.

"_Truth! Is this Truth!?" _

"Y-yes, who are you?" Truth asked too.

"_I am Truth from the year two thousand and twenty four." _

"That's not a funny joke!" Truth yelled.

"_...Truth Soleil from Wonder Elementary School, favorite candy gummy bears, and has a one sided crush on Camelia-"_

"How do you know that!?" Truth screeched.

"_Believe me now? Listen, on my end of the time stream a violent storm began and it created a time warp, my children fell into it. Luckily this communicator went with them so we were able to pinpoint their location: Twenty four years to the past where my fourth grade self is." _

"Then these two are..."

"_They are your future daughters."_

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT!?" Everyone in the house screeched.

"N-now that I look at it...she kinda has the baby face Truth had when he was little." Falsity pointed to the blue haired girl.

"Ugh! That's freaky! Take them back!" Honesty roared.

"_We...we don't currently know how to bring them back..."_

"WHAAAAAT!?" They once again chorused.

"_I'll definitely find a way to bring them back, but until then Truth of two thousand, please watch over them!"_

"H-hold on a second-"

"_A-ah the-bzzt-connection-bzzt-in your hands—bzzt..."_

"...DREAM! ILLUSION! THIS ISN'T REAL!" Honesty shrieked.

"It's not possible for four people to have the same dream!" Falsity yelled. Truth snatched the babies away from Honestly and looked down at them smiling.

"These two are my future babies...no wonder you're both such pretty girls with big round eyes!" Truth spun around with the girls who giggled.

"I'm pretty sure he was whining about them being here earlier..." Rumor mumbled.

"But...how do I even take care of babies?" Truth wondered, "Auntie Honesty can you-"

"Not my problem. The future Truth asked YOU to do it, not me, they're your problem." Honesty went upstairs with her luggage, "I'm using your parents room so if something happens DON'T bother me."

"But I can't do this alone!" Truth shrieked, "Besides aren't we going to Celebvia tomorrow!?"

"Guess we'll have to go without you." Falsity grinned.

"No way!"

*.*.*.*

A/N: So what'd you think? I hope you enjoyed! And yes I know Truth has a crush on Camelia right now, but this WILL be an Elsa/Truth fic don't worry~! Fine and Rein are proof of that already right?


	2. Why'd You Have To Find Out?

A/N: Behold! The next chapter of PFG! Getting back on track after the massive data delete! I hope you enjoy. Also for those who haven't read Candied Roses you probably don't know that I'll be going to Mexico for a week which means I can't work on recovery for my stories or anything like that so everything will be delayed even further. I'm sorry about that, but I hope you continue to support me.

*.*.*.*

"WAAAAAAHHH!" The Redheaded baby cried.

"Ah, I don't know what's wrong…Oh! Maybe you're hair's bothering you? Hmm…something to tie it up…Geez, why did Falsity decide to leave!" Truth groaned. It was now morning and Falsity decided to go to Celebvia while Truth and Rumor decided to stay behind. Their parents were confused, but offered no objections on the matter.

"Check your presents, maybe someone gave you something you could use as a makeshift hair tie." Rumor started going through all the presents Truth was given yesterday.

"Hey!"

"Quit complainin' we need to find something or she's never gonna shut up!" Rumor then spotted the small gift Elsa had given Truth. Opening it he found some yellow clay rings.

"What!? Those are things we made in art class! She didn't even bother getting me something; she just reused an art project she didn't want!" Truth yelled.

"You should be thanking her for such a crappy gift right now, these will work fine." Rumor handed the clay rings to Truth who hastily used them to tie up the redheaded baby's hair into two twin tails. She finally calmed down and stopped crying, but…

"WAAAAAAAAAH!" The blue haired baby began to cry.

"Argh!" Rumor groaned, "Now she's crying!"

"Shut those two up!" Honesty roared.

"It's not like we're not trying!" Truth whined.

"Maybe she's hungry…" Rumor suggested, "Hold on, I'll go make some of the formula."

"Hurry!" Truth said as Rumor left Falsity's room. Since she was gone anyway, they decided to set it up as the twins' nursery; it was between both of their rooms so it was perfect. Rumor came back with a bottle and they fed the blue haired baby.

"I should give them names…" Truth mumbled, "I'll name the red haired one Fine!"

"That's lame." Rumor smirked.

"No it's not! I think it's cute!" Truth stuck his tongue out. Rumor snatched the blue haired baby away from him when she finished drinking.

"Hey!" Truth frowned.

"I wanna name one of my nieces." Rumor stated.

"They're my kids!"

"Don't be so stingy, let me name one! I think Rain's perfect for her!"

"I don't want my kid to be named after weather!"

"Fine then, we'll change the 'a' to an 'e', better?"

"No!"

"Too bad because that's her name now, right Rein?" Rein giggled in response, "See? She likes it!"

"Hmph, fine."

"Uh…Look at the time! We need to get to school!" Rumor yelled.

"Ah! Auntie Honesty!" Truth screeched.

"What?" As soon as she came into the room Fine and Rein were placed into her arms.

"Take care of Fine and Rein for us while we're gone!" Truth said and the twin boys dashed out of the house.

"Wait…don't leave me with them!"

*.*.*.*

"Safe!" The twins cried as they made it into the classroom just seconds before the bell rang.

"Truth!? Rumor!?" The class shouted.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be in Celebvia by now!?" Malia asked.

"Actually…the transfer was cancelled!" Rumor stated.

"Huh? Why?" Aaron, a brow haired and green eyed boy asked. Before Truth could answer someone hit him with a crumpled up ball of paper.

"Who did that!?" Truth frowned.

"Why'd they cancel your transfer? I thought we'd finally have a peaceful class with you gone!" Elsa scowled, "Well, maybe it's a good thing you didn't go. Now people in Celebvia won't think that all Kitarian boys are as ugly as you!"

"Why you..!" Truth growled.

"Excuse me Elsa, I think…YOU NEED TO CHECK THEM EYES GIRL BECAUSE THE ONLY UGLY PERSON IN HERE IS YOU!" Rumor grinned as Elsa turned red with anger while the rest of the class laughed.

"Who do you think you are!?" Elsa roared.

"Hey, pick on my brother and I pick on you. Simple." Rumor stuck his tongue out.

"Haha, well I'm glad to see you're both staying. Even better is that Rumor and Truth have a strong sibling trust." Camelia smiled.

"Oh Camelia~." Truth sighed dreamily, only to once again be struck in the back of the head by another crumpled up paper.

"Elsa!" He shouted.

'_I wish Elsa would just disappear!'_ Truth thought.

'_Elsa's actions are a bit…'_ Rumor glanced from Elsa to Truth.

*.*.*.*

After school as Truth and Rumor where getting ready to leave Aaron and Jericho, a carnation pink haired and indigo eyed boy, came up to them.

"Hey, aren't you guys lonely in your house? It doesn't seem like Falsity stayed behind and your parents left too." Jericho said.

"Yeah, if you guys get lonely we don't mind coming over." Aaron smiled.

"O-oh yeah! That'd be great, but…" Truth began.

"…There's somethin' we gotta do so today's not a good day." Rumor finished.

"Oh that's too bad. Then maybe some other time." Aaron said. The twins nodded, exchanged their goodbyes with the boys, and then let out a sigh of relief.

"I guess we have to keep it a secret huh?" Rumor groaned.

"Yeah…it'd be bad I someone found out…" Truth mumbled. Unbeknownst to them someone was listening in on their conversation.

"So…it'd be bad if everyone came huh?" Elsa smirked.

*.*.*.*

"We're home!" They called, however Honesty was nowhere in sight. They did find a note however.

_I have to go out for a while._

_Fine and Rein are on the second floor sleeping._

_Honesty_

"Geez, it was a bad idea thinking auntie would actually watch over them." Rumor sighed. The twins made their way to the second floor. They found Fine sleeping on Falsity's old bed (they have yet to buy a crib), but Rein was nowhere to be seen!

"Rein?" Truth called.

"Maybe down here…nope." Rumor looked under the bed, but Rein was not there.

"Oh no! Where'd she go!?" Truth began to panic.

"Hey calm down she has to be in the house we have all the time to-"

_**Ding! Dong!**_

"Sorry for barging in!" They heard a familiar voice…Jericho! They ran downstairs and saw pretty much their entire class making their way inside.

"Wh-what are you guys doing here!?" Rumor asked.

"Oh! Elsa told us that you guys were complaining about how lonely it was here. You didn't have to hide it you know! We're all glad to come!" Jericho grinned. Out of the corner of their eyes the twins saw Elsa smirking.

'_Why that little…she knew we didn't want anyone to come!' _Truth frowned.

"Truth, go look for Rein, I'll keep everyone distracted." Rumor whispered. Truth nodded and made a dash for the second floor.

"Hey, where's he-" Rumor cut Elsa off.

"Hey! Since this was your idea, go and be the first singer for karaoke!" Rumor shoved her to the group of children who were all setting up karaoke on the television.

*.*.*.*

When he entered the room Fine was in he saw Rein near the open window.

"Oh you were in here!" Truth sighed. He walked over to Rein, but she was so happy to see him she began flailing and fell out of the window!

"Ah!" Truth rushed over to grab her, but he was too late! Fortunately…she landed in the tree on some leaves and seemed unharmed as she was laughing. He let out a sigh of relief.

"A-alright…just stay there Rein I'm coming to get you…" Truth carefully made his way out the window and stepped onto the tree branch to get Rein.

"Leaving already?" Truth jumped when he heard Elsa's voice.

"Yeah, I got to get to my tutor sessions." Camelia told her and Rumor who had followed them out it seems.

"Too bad, but you seriously study too much for a kid." Rumor commented.

'_Keeping them distracted my foot…'_ Truth frowned, _'Oh well, no harm done I have Rein now just to…'_

The tree under Truth began to give way, "Ah…"

"Hm? Whoa!" Elsa yelled as she saw Truth falling. Rumor ran over and just barely managed to catch his brother.

"You need to lose weight or something Jesus…" Rumor groaned.

"Bah! Bah!" Rein giggled. She had a blast falling not knowing that it could have injured her!

"Is that…a baby?" Elsa questioned.

"Aww, she looks like you Truth." Camelia smiled.

"Why's there a baby here?" Elsa asked.

"Ah…umm…" The twins tried to come up with an excuse.

"Oh I know! It must be your relative's child right? That's why you look so similar!" Camelia said.

"Y-yeah! That's it! But let's keep this a secret between us okay?" Rumor patted Camelia's shoulder.

"Sure." Camelia nodded, "Well I have to get going bye." Camelia left.

"Oh…so the secret was this baby?" Elsa smirked.

"O-out of everyone it could have been…" Truth began.

"It had to have been this brat who found out." Rumor finished with a growl.


End file.
